Episode 21 - Disbandment!? Sophie-sama's Bodyguards
Disbandment!? Sophie-sama's Bodyguards is the 21st episode of PriPara, and it first aired on November 22nd, 2014. Plot ''After believing that Sophie no longer needs them her fan club decides to disband. But is this easier said than done? '' Synopsis Sadako and Chanko call for everyone while trying to locate Sophie. They worry she may have gotten lost and they assume her to be into trouble. They look all over the school until a classmate reminds the girls that she went to Prism Stone. The girls quickly run the whole way there and to their surprise, find Sophie with Laala and Mirei. In PriPara, both SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe compete against each other. SoLaMi Smile win and head back to their dressing room, where they discuss that lately Sophie has gained a lot of brand new fans. They comment on how of her hard work has been paying off lately and they compliment her wonderful progress. She even managed to come to PriPara, even if Meganee had to help just a little bit. While they are very happy, her fan club is not as eager to share the joy. In PriPara they sit by themselves and discuss how much help they haven't been providing lately. Sadako wonders if Sophie is no longer in need of them and they are joined by Cosmo, who mentions that she can relate. At home Sophie hasn't been needing her help, and while it makes her sad, she doesn't want to get in the way of her growth. She also has Laala and Mirei for help, so upon recalling the meeting she has, she leaves. Sadako mentions that maybe it is time that they learn to fly on their own as well. Later on, Sophie, Laala, and Mirei discuss her fan club and happen to find them waiting for them in one of the rooms near school. Sadako begins with a speech and announces that they will be disbanding. This surprises the trio, and they start to watch as images begin to form in the background of their past when they were little. Mirei and Laala quickly stop them, and Sadako explains that as Sophie doesn't need them anymore they may as well say goodbye to Sophie and go their separate ways. They tell the girls not to try to stop them, because even if they don't agree with it, it will not change their resolve. Sophie claims that she understands, and she tells them that it is okay if they wish to disband because they have been helping her for such a long time. She doesn't want to to stop them from finding their own, brand new trails in life. With that she removes their Sophie-related items as the girls tearfully say goodbye. With that, the girls disrobe and take off as Sophie waves them goodbye. Outside, the girls all sit by themselves, but they have no idea what they are to do now. They never picked up any interest or hobbies, since they spent so much time tending to Sophie. They panic momentarily, but then all sit down to try some new things, such as art. But they find it difficult when they only do work related to Sophie. Sadako then tries to study, but once again thinks about Sophie. Shion comes by one of the room to put up some posters for Dressing Pafe. She finds some of Sophie's fan club members in the room playing, but they panic over seeing Sophie in the pieces. Meanwhile, Junko has tried to take up Gravure Modeling. Meganee happens to enjoy working with her and comments that she is very talented, but when told to think of someone she really likes, Chanko struggles and runs out, deciding to wait until high school to pursue Gravure. In their unit room, Sophie is brushing her hair when the girls notice something strange. They look to see that she's using a Crayfish, though she doesn't seem to think much about it. During training, Sophie isn't dressed appropriately, so she runs off to change. The girls start to wonder if she's okay and they try to determine if she may be in shock over the disbandment of her group. It's then Dorothy knocks her over and tells her that she is getting in the way. When Mirei demands an apology, Dorothy refuses and puts blame onto them for the problems the fan club is giving everyone. She and Leona explain how a few of them came into their families eatery and ordered a lot of food they never ate because it reminded them of Sophie. Laala and Mirei are not happy to hear this, and Sophie happens to overhear the discussion. Outside of PriPara, Sadoko and the rest sit by themselves until Laala and Mirei approach. They claim that Sophie is missing, and it turns out that she's on a train. She rides it until she reaches her location, but when she gets off, she accidentally uses her PriTicket to try to board the train. A man comes by and helps her reach the train that will take her to Akipapara. He asks what her business is there and Sophie mentions her need of Pickled Plum, since her sister told them that they sell the best of it there. She thanks the man and boards the train. While traveling Sophie looks through her items, eventually falling asleep. She awakens to see an older woman sitting near her, and she questions the "red flash", which the woman hears as "red splash", and tells her that it is coming up. Laala and Mirei tell Sadako and them how they have looked around all over the place to try to find Sophie. The girls take out their phones and quickly get to work to try to find Sophie and they are able to locate her. Mirei compliments how effortless they made this seem and they quickly try to catch up to the girls. At their location they try to figure out what may be going on, as there is no sign of Sophie. They worry she may have fell into the water, and soon find her fishing on a boat. Sophie greets everyone and she is let off of it, where she tells Laala and Mirei her plan of grabbing a bunch of red flash, to help the others snap out of their depression. But she got lost, and was able to get a very big Tilefish, which she gives to Sadako and the Club. With that, Sadako announces that they will be going since their duty is finished. But they are stopped when Sophie takes out the Octopus, which they also take, only to stop again when she takes out an eel. Awkwardly the girls just try to remind her of some proper things to avoid letting her make mistakes, and she stops them a final time with various other see things. Laala asks if this is really happening, and the fan club tell the girls that they don't want to hold Sophie back, and she tells them that she doesn't want to hold them back either. Mirei interrupts to say that everyone can be as considerate as they want with each other, but she speaks up by saying that the girls can continue to be supportive of Sophie, even if they don't protect her. There is no good reason for them to disband, and when Sophie suddenly feels faint they quickly catch her and request that she performs solo for them. In Prism Stone, Sophie changes into her Coord and goes on stage to perform for everyone. When the Making Drama arrives, she pulls all of her fan club into it with them and performs it with them. After the performance, Sophie trades her tickets with the group and they promise to never give up their support for her. Suddenly Laala spots Faruru and runs out to see her. She greets her, and it turns out that Faruru remembers her name. She begins to discuss the things with PriPara that she can remember, but suddenly she is interrupted by Unicorn, who begins to yank her anyway, addressing Laala as garbage. She is yanked away right after, innocently addressing Laala the same way as Laala is left to comment on how strange she is. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Kuma *Leona West *Dorothy West *Shion Todo *Usagi *Sophie's Fan Club *Sadako *Chanko * Faruru Trivia *Sophie's Fan Club takes part in their first Making Drama. *This is the first episode to have seven insert coords. * This is the first episode in which a solo performance is shown following the formations of SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafé. Videos Category:Season 1 Category:Anime Category:Episodes